dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddsworld Battle Royale
The four members of a iconic YouTube web series. Who well win. Intro NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX DBX Location - Outside The gang pulled out their weapons. Edd: This is it....I guess Matt: Also guys don't hit my face HERE WE GOOO!!! Tom started shooting at Matt who started sprinting towards the trash can. Edd back kicked Tord knocking The gun loving red into a tree. Tord: Take this Edd Tord pulled out two guns shooting at Edd, Matt was thinking of what to do until seeing a baseball bat beside him. Matt grabbed it and got up. Edd dodged the bullets and pulled out his shovel and ran at Tord. Edd started swinging the shovel at Tord who dodged the attacks and tackled Edd on the ground. Matt: Take this you eyeless freak Matt threw the rubix cube at Tom. Tom: Ow Matt ran at Tom swinging the bat but luckily Tom ducked and down kicked Matt. Tord started throwing punches at Edd until kicking Tord off. Tom shot at Matt who rolled away and hitted Tom in the head with the bat. Edd whipped out his shotgun and shooting at his friends, Tord rolled behind the tree while shooting, Tom dodged the bullets and punching Edd in the ground. Matt was busy watching Edd and Tom fight he didn't see Tord come behind him and putted him in a head lock. Edd got up as Tom attempted to attack Edd. Tom landed on the ground. Tom: This sucks Edd shoulder hitted Tom in the stomach. Tord threw Matt on the ground. Tord whipped out his gun shooting at Matt but luckily Matt pulled out his mirror. Matt: My mirrow :( Tom got up and tooked out his laser gun and shot at Edd. The cola lover turned into his stickman form. Edd grabbed Tom throwing him into the road, Tom got up only to be uppercutted all the way into the sky. Tord looked around for Matt Matt: Time to end this Matt turned into a vampire and dashed at Tord only to realize that the sun is out. Matt: aw man Matt died but turned into Zombie Matt and raising his hand up to bring all the zombies to him. Tord had a evil smile on his face. Matt: ATTACK!!! Tom got up from the fall and started to walk to the house but only seeing the stickman(Edd) run at him full speed causing dust to come out the ground. Tom pulled out his metal stick and ran at the stickman. Tom smacked the stickman in the head with the pole then punching the stickman. Tord shot numerous amounts of zombies only to be out of ammo. Tord: Sorry Matt but i'm going to have to end this. Tord ran in the house and jumped into the tube and into his robot. The robot shot all of the rockets at Matt and the zombies. Matt: Uh oh A explosion covered the street leaving the skeletons of all the zombies. Tord: Where's Matt Matt flew up in the sky with red eyes. Matt smashed into the robot knocking it back. The robot fired missles at Matt who got blown thru buildings. Matt flew up then attacked The robot knocking it on the ground. Matt started evil laughing until getting hit by a laser turning him into dust. 1 down 3 remaining The Stickman turned back into Edd. Tom ran at Edd but got blown back. Edd turned into Power Edd and grabbed Tom's hoodie and threw him on the ground. Tom: Screw you Tom turned into his stickman counterpart. Edd flew at Tom attempted to hit him but misses, Tom punched Edd in the gut then performing a jump kick to Edd's head. Tord robot flew down and shot 3 missiles at Edd and Tom. Tom: Come on Edd rolled behind a building. Tom turned back to normal and called for Zanta's Slay. Edd then flew at Tord's robot pushing it back. Tom shot rockets at The robot and Edd. Tord's robot got hit numerous of times while Edd was flying away from the rocket. Edd then whipped out his shotgun shooting at his friends. A bullet hitted behind Tord's robot blowing it up. All that was left of Tord was his damaged and ripped hoodie. Edd putted the shotgun away and flew at the slay holding up his fist. Tom shot rockets at Edd who was able to dodge them. Edd punched Tom up in the sky then finished Tom with a kick on the ground making him unconscious. Results This DBX winner is...... Edd Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Oofman's new DBX Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:Web Show themed DBXs Category:Internet Shows Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights